Reincarnated with Esdeath in Fairy Tail
by esfairy
Summary: Esdeath has died and get an opportunity to reincarnate and she wishes for a soul mate. Only problem is her soul mate is simple otaku from the earth. And they reincarnate in Fairy Tail. OC/SI And op mc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Akame Ga Kill or One Piece. This is just a fan fiction.**

**About One Piece, I have been planning to use powers from it but nothing except that. Mera mera no mi and Marco's phoenix fruit. Wait for second chapter.**

**I'm putting in mature content. There may be swearing and violence and there is definitely going to be lemon.**

**Reincarnated with Esdeath in Fairy Tail**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Esdeath's POV

So that was it. She was about to die. One leg and one arm gone, poisonous curse flow through her body, she did have few breaths of time. Esdeath, even with all of her power, she wasn't match for numbers of night raid and rebel army. Akame and a boy who she didn't know and using incursio, along with rebel troop surrounded her. More over boy's teigu evolved and gain ice resistance tough it didn't save him, it gave him enough of leverage to injure her.

Their corpses surround her and Akame. "That is end Esdeath, let's meet at the hell."

Akame's voice. Last thing Esdeath felt was regret, not for her death, she was a warrior. This was how she wanted to go. Her regret was for loneliness, she wanted to have somebody. Somebody to love and somebody to love. But there hasn't been anybody to give her heart to so she was dying alone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello there"

"Wha… "Esdeath open her eyes in bright room with a stranger. She reach for her rapier not realizing her leg and arm, which she has been lost, were attach to her body was again.

"You won't need your rapier in here. Or demon extract." Esdeath was… confused. She was dying and she was in room with white walls a desk with two chairs and beautiful woman. And she has all of her limbs. "What is going on in here?"

"Well you had died. Basically this is your temporary stop before you continue your journey. And I'm your lovely host angel."

After few breaths: "So hell is it?"

"Actually it isn't."

"Really?"

"Really."

That was surprising. "How the hell I'm not going to hell?"

"Well you were going to but there was a complication in your fate."

"What complication?"

"Well your life was supposed to end little differently but as compensation you're going to get a second chance. You're going to reincarnate in a world of your choosing along with three wishes."

After few minutes of taking deep breaths and accepting the fact that she was death, she started to think .

Esdeath had three wishes. Esdeath's mind was in her death and the loneliness she had felt. "If I was to reincarnate I want a soul mate. I want to loved and love."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then, one soul mate is coming."

After brief flash of light, there was a man sleeping in the floor. Esdeath looked theman. He was black haired. Average looks, average built. "Why is he sleeping?"

"It looks like I bring him while he is sleeping."

Why he is not waking up? It's like he has no sense of danger. And he looks like he can't even lift a sword. Is he really my soul mate? "

"Yep. One and only."

"Hm. I always imagined someone strong."

"Well humans rarely want things they need."

Esdeath continues to observe her 'soul mate'. He wasn't much but at least he wasn't ugly. Then he moved in his sleep and gave half a smile. "Okay, I'm taking him"

"I'm glad you liked him. Do you want me to wake him up."

"No let me do it."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's notes: **

**Hello everybody****(or anybody that is reading it beside me) this is your author. This is my first fan fiction I put and third I have written. So a newbie. I have been writing for six months but my first two stories hasn't been going anywhere. Mostly because, I have been going back to start, changing it again and again. So I had decided to put this directly. Or I have never post anything. Really I had just written this in the morning and read again in the evening.**

**English is my second language. I learned quite few years ago and I was really good at it. Seriously I could have write thesis on Shakespeare.****(Not really, I could not even do it in my native language, but definitely could translate it.) After years of listening and reading but no writing and speaking, I'm in the position of understanding it perfectly but completely not in able of putting of sentence. So I have no idea of quality of this piece of fanfiction.**

**I have started with Esdeath's pov but I have been planning to continue with male lead pov. **

**Yeah my Esdeath's story is little bit of a different than manga wait for explanation about multiverse on the second chapter. No there won't be dimension jump or changing the world or things like that. and i will give just a simple explanation. **

**Thanks everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone this Esfairy. I had whooping 8 follow and 7 fav and 104 wiews. Thanks everyone that is interested in this story. And I definitely didn't expect that. I have wanted to put second chapter as quickly as possible.**

**In third chapter they will be in Fairy Tail world. And I am thinking of giving them some alone (not in the sense that there will be lemon.) time before including other characters in the mix. **

**Also male lead's name is George R. R. Martin. He is one of my favorite and I think he has really cool name so I am stealing it. And George is I think a common enough a name that is relatable.**

**Also they are going to be pretty op with their cheats and magic.**

**Reincarnated with Esdeath in Fairy Tail**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

George's POV

After one last check, I stare at my computer. Finishing my assignment. There was piece of programming in my computer and it was good. Okay it was perfect and I won't definitely get an A. At this point I'm sure teacher gives the scores randomly.

Should I eat something? No just to tired. I will sleep. And sleep I did. And dream. I was eating pizza, extra cheese. I looked at the pizza I have in front of me and smiled.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Darling, wake up" I heard a sweet voice. Weird did I start seeing another dream.

"Darling, please wake up." Am I dreaming a lady? Weird I just take care of it this morning.

"Darling come on, open your eyes" another voice asked. "Do you want a glass of water?"

"Hm" and I open my eyes. First thing I see was "blue". Blue hair and eyes belong to beautiful woman. Then another woman.

"Good morning, my love."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After a loud scream that definitely wasn't girly, few minutes of freaking out and few minutes of explaining and few minutes of getting esdeath off me. I was able to calm down.

I take a sip from my coffee. Black no sugar no milk. God I hate coffee. But it was wonder at awakening me and put my brain in working order. So I tend to drink in special occasions, at this was definitely one.

Esdeath and our "host" was in front me. Our "host" was woman with classic secretary style and eerie face. She was beautiful but there was perfection and blankness that was inhuman.

And Esdeath God she looked good. Imagine best cosplayer and she won't come near the real thing. In her uniform with all her glory, alabaster skin, blue hair and eyes, with long eyelashes that make commercials jealous.

How the hell her eyelashes so long and thick. And don't me get started on her curves.

"So get me straight Esdeath have died and going to reincarnate. Also she wished a soul mate and that soul mate is me for whatever reason."

"Yes."

"Yes." Esdeath replied with a smile and our 'host' replied by blank face.

What about tatsumi.?

"Ow, this Esdeath actually never met tatsumi until the battle that took her life."

How this is working by the way? How the hell akame ga kill world real?

First thing you need to know is her world is not AGK world. There are infinite numbers of realities. And there are differences between them but with infinite number of them basically for every world you can imagine there is matching world for it. Moreover there is infinite number of AGK world. And there is infinite number of world where Esdeath never meet tatsumi. And there is infinite number of world where she died the way she died. And there is infinite number of world where she wished for you. And there is infinite number of world where you will live your life exactly same and died exactly same.

"Well, that is humbling. But I'm not dead."

"Well there's nothing to do about it, wish have been granted." you fucking…

"As compensation you too get three wishes but you won't get to choose the world you are going to reincarnate."

"Don't worry darling, whatever world you want. I will choose that." Esdeath somehow get close enough to me that I can smell her scent. And see her cleavage in all of its glory. God she smells good and looks hot.

After getting away from Esdeath her godly weapons of mass destruction and calming myself. Which world to reincarnate?

AGK? No way too dark, too dangerous. One Piece? Nope. Esdeath probably end up as a second big mom. Naruto? No I have a problem with child soldier and there is no way to keep our secret from ninjas? Bleach? Nope she might just transform to hollow or ywach's nazis. Hxh? I don't know the ending. That left one option:

"Then Fairy Tail it's."


	3. Chapter 3

**hello everyone this is the third chapter and its been near 2000 words without authors notes. İ hope anyone who is reading this enjoy it.**

**I dont know the reason but linebreaks doesn't working for me so i simple put "ooooo" instead of.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I closed my eyes because of bright light. Few moments later open them. Trees, lots of them. Smell of forest assaulted my nose. Lots of tree and plants. Smell of earth full of decaying leafs and other musky things. We were not in some small woods but full blown forest with view of hills and mountains. We were in quite bit altitude too I guess.

"Well I was expecting more but we blink and we're here" Esdeath speak up.

I looked my right and see her. Blue hair and blue eyes. Alabaster skin that make any woman jealous. But she was short. Seven years old short.

Then I looked at my self too. I was seven years old too. Then again at Esdeath. She was looking at herself, without mirror it was hard to get full picture. She then holds her shirt to look inside it.

"I knew it but they have really gone." she said with pout. Damn, chibi Esdeath really cute. Then she looked at me: "Is something wrong?"

"No it's just that you looked really cute" I replied without thinking. She went all tomato and turn back cupping her face in her hands.

I turn my left looked at 'things' in the ground two backpack with water bottles, two fruit with spirals two candy and vase and a note. Our wishes. I moved toward them and immediately face palmed to ground.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After picking myself and my pride off the ground. We checked our wishes. Demon's Extract was Esdeath's second wish. Though, it didn't have side effect of maddening its user. My idea. And she thank me while squishing my arm in her breasts.

Fruits were my first and second wish. Mera Mera no mi and tori tori no mi: model Phoenix. They belong to some of my favorite characters and they were cool as shit.

And candies were our third wishes. As an advice from our 'host'. Apparently without magic power, we would be too vulnerable to magic. Remember the bora in chapter one. Even his sleep ring or charm ring would be a deadly treat to us. So imagine someone of real power.

Considering that we choose our third wish to be ability of using magic and magic power. This candy was supposed to give us very strong magic power and talent.

And along with that we choose to reincarnate as seven years old. Perfect age of learning years ago from start of the story

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After eating/drinking our wishes and reading the note that is wishing us the luck and advice on going north, we started our walk.

Before long our body's 'gifted' us another fall. This time was Esdeath. Though, I managed to catch her. A success I will come to regret.

"You saved me darling." there was blush on her cheeks.

"Well I just catch you nothing to brag about. "

Then she speak with a voice I can't hear "This is so romantic. Walking along together. And saving me from falling. So that was I missing. "

Then she holds my arm. "What are you doing?"

"Let's walk like this so we won't fall."

"But.."She interrupted me with a smile that can give a heart attack to a pedophilia.

"It's gonna be fine, I don't want to fall. Martin" damn she is cute. Chibi Esdeath is just so cute. Even though I wasn't in to little kids she still has effect on me. I just want to cuddle and protect her.

"Fine." Damn. I should never let her realize her cuteness. Or she will destroy me.

After dozens meter this time I fell. She stops my fall. "Don't worry. I got you."

Okay maybe this wasn't a bad… "And. I. Will. Never. Let. It. Go." There was ungodly determination in her voice. A determination that promises a fate that is worse than hell to anyone who is in her path.

And that was the moment I realized this 'soul mate' of me was Esdeath. I mean really realized it. Real flesh and blood, morally questionable, crazy as hell, dangerous and DEADLY, motherfucking E.S.D.E.A.T.H

"Shit."


	4. Chapter 4 - Villa 1

**Hello everyone here is fourth chapter.**

**It's over 600 words without author note. I hope to put a chapter every day this week before my school pick up the speed. After that I probably cannot continue with this kind of speed. **

**I want to thank godspeed28. It's for review, thank you so much.**

**I have no problem with criticism as long as it's not disruptive. That just mean. **

**The ones like you, feel free to leave them as much as you want.**

**I know my grammar isn't best. I will try ****'Grammarly' see it. This chapter and next one already written so that's that. Like I said I haven't written anything in English in years but also my language as well. I hope some writing and that program will make it better. So everyone will enjoy it more.**

**Answer of rest of your points is quite simple: I think it would be fun to read. I am kind of writing what I want to read. **

**Esdeath will her demon's extract and magic. No devil fruit for her. I think she is will be quite strong enough without it.**

**Esdeath and Martin are seven years old because chibi Esdeath cute as hell and imagining her with adult mind in it just hilarious.**

**They are not immortal because… honestly it didn't cross my mind but that's a good one.**

**I didn't choose any power that is even more or least op because their powers are in the right spot. I feel that at least.**

**Ace and teach were wreaking the island they were in without trying and that was before their last big attacks. And Ace had his powers less than 3 years and teach had… few months? How long Teach had his power no idea. And sakazuki and kuzan wreaked the island they were fightning permanently. Mera mera is weaker than theirs but I think you can go toe to toe with almost anybody even if you don't win. Except heavy hitters like acnologia Irene August**

**that is just an opinion of course. compering powers from different anime is weird.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Reincarnated with Esdeath in Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 4 - villa 1**

George's POV

"I think this is our destination." There was a villa in front of us surrounded by light blue barrier.

So is it the reason she advised us to north? Or should we continue? After few miles and two dozens of tumbling (each), we were wishing this is it. After quick walk around it, "Well there is no door or something. Can we walk through it?"

Esdeath started to walk. "No let me go if something happens I could heal." probably.

After few twigs we throw, I went next to barrier and put my hand on it. "Well that was anticlimactic."

"I guess attacking and destroying with brute force is our only option."

"Wait a m..." ice spikes interrupted me.

"Five isn't quite enough I guess. How about your power. I'm curious about them." I was too quite impatient to try them.

"Okay let me try it" I took my position and bring my arm to my back and..

"Hiken"

...

"Is something supposed to happen?" Okay that was embarrassing. Sabo made it looks easy. Let's try again.

"Hiken"

...

"Well anybody can misfire sometimes"Damn it. I'm pretty sure it was not sarcasm but it hurt.

"Hiken"

...

"Fuck it. You motherfucking ********** ******* ******** **************moronic *** ******* son of a bitch ********* ******* ******** ************** fucking* ******* ********* piece of shit ******* ******** ************** *** ******* asshole."

After swearing that is too much even for mature content I managed to calm myself. "Maybe you should try different approach. Try relaxing and not thinking anything."

"How do know how to use devil fruit power?"

What I get in response was bone chilling stare. "I don't but I know what you're doing right now isn't working. And I can see you are trying too hard so try something different."

After moment of shitting myself. "That was kind of what I did in my first try."

I focus on Sabo's first try. What he did do? He wasn't focused on fire. His mind was on ace. Maybe that would work? I pull my arm back and think about ace. His first appearance and how cool it was when he blew up six ship at once.

"Hiken"

It looks like fourth one was the charm. I did it. And no how many times she has said it was fourteenth doesn't matter. It was fourth one.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hiken"

Fire erupted from my fist and exploded towards barrier, hissing all the way. In the split second they crashed. Then it exploded backwards. To my face, I was in range.

After a short flight that is not caused by my Phoenix wings that I haven't yet to try, I did a emergency landing on a nearby tree.

After sharp pain, lots of blue flames, red flames and a sudden mist, in that order, I managed to orienting myself again I saw Esdeath putting fires with her ice and making her way toward me with haste.

"Are you okay? Are you injured? Is there anywhere that's hurt?" There was worry in her face and she was quite bit erratic too.

"No I'm okay Phoenix fruit remember."

She visibly relaxed. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about it. I encased myself in ice. I was further than you and didn't take a direct hit. So I am unharmed." She was oddly calm. Too calm.

"Aren't you angry?"

"Why would I be angry?"

"When I hit you, you could have died." Most people would be angry when you throw fireball at them. Esdeath wasn't most people.

"Don't be silly. Training accidents are part of warrior's life. There is no way to get strong without spilling your blood and tears and couple dozens of life threatening situations." She replied with big smiled.

To brush something like that to the side that easily. She was kind cool.

And utterly terrifying.


	5. Chapter 5 - Villa 2

**Hello, everyone. This is the fifth chapter. **

**I want to thank everyone that read follow favorite or review it. **

**I want to thank you with the names but I don't know it is okay without permission.**

**I kind of do that with my first reviewer, sorry if it isn't.**

**I know a lot of writers do that if it is okay, I wanna do it too. **

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Reincarnated with Esdeath in Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 5 - villa 2**

George's POV

After Esdeath's philosophical speech we look toward the barrier. It was significantly pale. "It looks like it has been weakened. Should I try again?"

"I think you should wait until mastering its power." She looked around.

Yeah if Esdeath wasn't here, there would be forest fire right now." I guess"

After three minutes of bombardment from Esdeath, barrier gives in, not because she lacks power, she was being extra careful to not damage villa or surroundings.

We have entered the villa. Our exploration took over an hour, Esdeath was adamant about checking every nooks and cranny.

House was unused at least for a week, we had no idea how a barrier affects the level of dust in the house.

There were non-perishables in the cellar, but the fridge was empty and recently cleaned.

House was decorated with taste if you are into hearts. Like lots of hearts. But the furnisher wasn't overly expensive like silver plates or hand-made desk or things like that. So the owner was wealthy but not super-rich.

At least according to Esdeath.

And according to the master bedroom and next room, she was a pervert.

"She is a 'she' because of the clothes we find in the master bedroom.

And she is a pervert because of handcuffs we found in the suitcase we found in the next room.

And collars.

And whips.

And a contraption I sure belong to a prehistoric shark.

And we think about sparkles in Esdeath's eyes when she saw them, she wasn't the only one.

According to books and journals; she was a mage. With the villa and Content of books, probably an accomplish one. Books were reminding me of academic books. They weren't about teaching magic or basics. They were mostly about theories, discussions, philosophy, and history. Magic theories, discussions, philosophy, and history to be specific. Except one.

And our golden find was in the basement. A magical machine that is powering the barrier and with a switch powering the house and its utensils. And two keys that we have no idea what they do(as later we found they were for going through the barrier).

After a meal, dried pasta from the cellar, we decided to rest and drink tea.

"Damn I am tired. It's not physical fatigue. But mentally.."

"I know. It was a lot to take. We're in a different world" Esdeath replied though she looks much better than me.

"Aaa, I know what to do? "She looks dangerously close to a tigress. "Let me massage you. I heard it can take all the fatigue away."

The first time in my life, I was glad my little brother isn't working.

After five minutes of going to the bed, thankfully in separate bedrooms, I open my eyes.

"Let's start. 'Operation of escaping my crazy and deadly soul mate' is a go"


	6. Chapter 6 - villa 3

**I want to thank everyone. It is hard to believe this many people like or at least interested in the story.**

**Starblazer240: thank you. I think it's cool too.**

**Nogitsune96: thanks man. I didn't think of it. But also flames do different thing. Blue one heal and red one burn. It's easier to describe.**

**And a guest: thanks man. Glad you find interesting. I read my chapters again. After I write them I go over them again the next day. Then put them in word and grammarly****( started using it in fifth and sixth chapter). Only first chapter i had directly upload.**

**İ want to thank everyone that is followed or favorite of both. **

**Akutzu Pentaghast, Aran004, BIM02, Bearticguy7, D Icarus, Daoist Atlas, FracisZlatko, GodSpeed28 , Hyochi Nagara, JauneArc354, Jokermanate, Loupik, MissNyxKnight, Mitigatedplague, Nogitsune96, Noir369, Ruler7, Ryqz, Starblazer240, TheJSmooth, Zartenton, ZeroXheroic, andilezeph, kaiyutanouyejr, kiznaiver, samus3333, shinigamiluffy, Dark flame god, Gia Dinh Hang, GrayWolfDen,** **Old tree hive, Rheanseel, The Stray Knight, Yusuke Kurosaki, Zartenton, ZeroXheroic, alphaprince0****domke3334rf, kiznaiver, kuroki101, samus3333, shinigamiluffy**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Reincarnated with Esdeath in Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 6 - villa 3**

George's POV

Operation: Es-scape

Operational Aim: Escaping From My Crazy and Deadly "Soul Mate" as quickly as possible and as far as possible

Attempt: Number One

Operational Outcome: Failure

P. S.: next time wait until she is sleeping so that she won't check why you are outside of your room.

The next day we decided to explore our new environment. Though we finished the pasta first we wanted to find something fresh to eat and we were much better with our bodies. Well, Esdeath looks like has no problem and of course, I was... Let's say less elegant.

"This is kind of nice. It reminds me of my childhood." it's been a long time I have been in a place like this. "How about you"

Well, I have grown up in the north so there was a lot more ice and snow. She didn't look like any problems with the child's body. She was really agile.

"Though in campaigns I tend to a lot of time in forests. Well I used anyway"

Yeah, she wasn't a soldier anymore. There was an awkward silence.

"But you don't look like spend a lot of time in the wilderness."

"When my parents alive we used to. They were into fishing camping and had a weird addiction to collecting mushrooms and berries."

Then we talked about our past. It was kind of nice.

And it didn't last

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

After over one and a half an hour of walking, finding some fruit and hunting- ice spiking - some birds, I was out of breath. It's surprising how long I last with all the things Esdeath made us carry. But the kind of weird, child me fitter than adult me. "How the hell are you are not even sweating?"

Hell, she looked perfectly fine. "I used to do much tougher hunting trips. It's child's play for me."

Oww... My pride. "Sorry for not being though"

I don't know she didn't realize my sarcasm or ignored it "Don't worry; we just need to toughen you up. "

While a dread filling my stomach, she pulled a piece of pen and paper. When did she take them with her?

"What are you writing?"

"Our new training program."

And dread has grown bigger and bigger with every scrambling of the pen.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Operation: Es-scape

Operational Aim: Escaping From My Crazy and Deadly "Soul Mate" as quickly as possible and as far as possible

Attempt: Number two

Operational Outcome: Failure

P. S.: Esdeath is a light sleeper.


	7. Chapter 7 - Villa 4

**I want to alphaprince0 and Doctor Doofenshmirt for reviews.**

**alphaprince0 sorry man. I don't know but somehow I forget your name last chapter. Although it is a really fun idea, I don't think it would work. Unless you mind controls her, she would kill male mc and girls. Probably very slowly and painfully.**

**Doc, I'm sorry if you didn't like them. There will be a few more. I think they're funny and also necessary. If an ordinary guy reincarnated with Esdeath, he would try to run away. Even if it isn't people can think of a little joke.**

**And the chapter was short. But I didn't want to wait while I have a chapter even it is short. And it's due to my personal presence. I hate waiting for chapters, I really hate it. I would prefer a short chapter than wait for a long one. Unless it detracts from its meaning ****I would continue to put them. But if ****it's part of bigger one and as stand alone doesn't make sense, I won't cut it half or something. **

**Enjoy. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Reincarnated with Esdeath in Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 7 - villa 4**

George's POV

I was reading while listening to the sounds Esdeath makes in the kitchen.

Why was I reading while Esdeath makes food and not help her like a proper gentleman?

I was out of commission.

After yesterday's hunt, we decided to do something different. There was quite a bit of food in our (not theirs) fridge. Fruits, berries, roots, fish, birds and some leaves Esdeath claimed goes great with the fish. And yes, it did.

So in the morning, we decided to test my powers. We headed to the opening we have found yesterday.

So we spent the morning by scaring the wildlife in the vicinity by our fire and ice. I was starting the fires and Esdeath was putting out them.

After a few hours, I was completely spent. Not just physically but mentally. I have discovered that while it heals my injuries and muscle fatigue, it did not replace lost energy. I still need food and sleep. But quick nap and lunch and I were like I never did hours of training. Physically at least, my mental state was different tough. Focusing and experimenting with my abilities blasting myself again and again and pain from my injuries even if they healed took a real toll on me. Fire doesn't hurt me at least mine and natural fire but blasting myself away and hitting things do, the tough only reason I could experiment with that kind of carelessness was my regeneration.

I have yet to figure out elemental body thing so I can't shrug off attacks or heal with flames like Marco. I sometimes heal automatically and sometimes don't when I don't think or I had to go all phoenix then I always heal. It was weird. And I can't do partial transformation or flight, not enough arm strength.

And right now I was reading elements. According to the translator's foreword, it's the most printed magic book of all times and kind of treated like mage's Bible. It was probably the reason why it was among the books that gave me a headache when I looked at them. It contains the basic of basic. Like thing, you need to know and do before learning even the first magic. Magical training, awakening your magic core…

Also, it was kind of interesting to see Esdeath go full housewife/nurse/chibi mode.

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**(that night)**

When I went to bed, Esdeath came in.

Wearing just a shirt, fresh after a shower. "Can I come in?"

With a child body "Umm…... Sure what do you want?"

"Nothing I think it's a good idea for us to know each and do 'things'."

Is she aware of the fact that we are seven years old? She doesn't think that I'm some pedophilia, right? Right? RIGHT?

"Like what?"

She bent towards me "You are cute when you are nervous. Well, I'm not quite sure what to do in this situation either. Do not worry I'm sure we can figure it out as long as we know what we want."

"Esdeath you know that I'm seven years old, necessary parts for figuring that out doesn't work right. And even if they did, I'm not a pedo. Even though you are cute, you don't have any sex appeal for me as right know" yet.

Thank all the gods that have exists or imagined for our seven years old body or I may tigress bait….

**Oooooooooooooooooooo **

Apparently, she didn't plan to do anything from start. She just wanted to sleep together. But thanks to my BRILLIANT argument from before, I had no counter-argument for it. Children's bodies and all that.

So we sleep in the same bed

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Esdeath's POV**

don't have any sex appeal don't have any sex appeal DON'T HAVE ANY SEX APPEAL don't have any sex appeal **don't have any sex appeal** don't have any sex appeal don't have any sex appeal don't have any sex appeal don't have any sex appeal don't DON'T HAVE ANY SEX APPEAL have any sex appeal don't have any sex appeal don't have any sex appeal don't have any sex appeal don't have any sex appeal DON'T HAVE ANY SEX APPEAL don't have any sex appeal don't have any sex appeal don't have any sex appeal don't have any sex appeal **don't have any** **sex appeal** DON'T HAVE ANY SEX APPEAL don't have any sex appeal don't have any sex appeal don't have any sex appeal don't have any sex appeal don't have any sex appeal DON'T HAVE ANY SEX APPEAL don't have any sex appeal **don't have any sex** appeal don't have any sex appeal don't have any sex appeal don't have any sex appeal don't have any sex appeal **don't have any sex appeal**

**DON'T HAVE ANY SEX APPEAL **

"I think we should start our training tomorrow."

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Operation: Es-scape

Operational Aim: Escaping From My Crazy and Deadly "Soul Mate" as quickly as possible and as far as possible

Attempt: Number three

Operational Outcome: Failure

P. S.: don't try to entangle her arm while she is using you like a pillow or she will hug you tighter and tighter until you are passed out from lack of oxygen.


	8. Chapter 8 - Villa 5

**Hello everyone.**

**This is the longest chapter I have written yet. I hope you like it. Also, it's a serious one.**

**My school started to pick up speed. I have an assignment in 5 days in school. I have to write a lot about it. And boring academic staff. Although, I like writing I don't know how much energy for writing this after that. So there won't be a chapter for a few days.**

**Have fun.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Reincarnated with Esdeath in Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 8 - villa 5**

**George' POV**

The training was hard. Well, I mean as training is mostly hunting and foraging with devil fruit and basic magic exercises mix in.

The last two weren't that hard but the first two were. The first day I was completely spent. And the next day too and the next day too. Every day she made it a little harder. Faster longer, quieter or we have gone to harder parts of the forest to traverse. I also need to spot any game or loot. So each day I was forced to go beyond my limit.

It wasn't completely unreasonable. We train for three days and the fourth one we rest. As Esdeath said, "you need to recharge your body and mind to gain anything from training."

We thought we should find a different place to stay before our homeowner come. But we (Esdeath) decided to wait until I have basic mastery over my fruit.

By the way, I found how to activate my fire devil fruit. It wasn't about what you think or what you remember. It was about emotion. Grief was the best trigger for it. I would expect anger or something.

And the first time I figured out that I give such a big smile that Esdeath has gone all tomato. It was cute.

But in time we relaxed and fall into a comfortable routine. Well for comfortable once in four days.

Except for third 'day off'.

We were talking about 'fairy tail' while taking notes. They were mostly finished. Until I said it will be weird to see fairy tail I have read in real life.

"What are you talking about?" weird question.

"Oo, we never talk about it? But is there anything you wanna do?"

"I think the most logical choice is joining Alvarez Empire."

...

What the fuck! Where that came from?

...

"What the fuck! Why would you want to do that?"

"Like I said it's the most logical choice for ensuring our safety." She answered with a cold face.

"Tartaros could be a good choice considering the 'face' and our non-magical abilities. But after what they did to the chairman I think the best choice is Alvarez."

"Safety? What safety you hoped to find among a bunch of lunatic bent on world-conquering and obey a half-crazy dark mage."

"It's the strongest force so they are more likely to be victorious at the end."

"And did you forget the part I said they have lost."

"This no story but even if it was you said they won after massively getting stronger. And even then it was required a massive amount of luck and right circumstances."

"What t…."

"Plus all it would take eliminating few of their key members while they're not a threat."

"Threat?" They are children right now. What kind of treats they can be?

"Attacking the enemy when they are weak is a common tactic."

"Do you want to kill children because one day they can be enemies and they can be a treat? "

"Are you out of your mind? Don't you have any conscience?"

"If it would make you happy, we can do it painlessly. And we can do it fast so they don't even realize what's happening." Her face was neutral, almost talking about what to make for dinner. "And if you want to be extra merciful we can spare few and retrain them to fight for us."

"Are you really called that "mercy"?"

"In this world strong survive. I do not have any more mercy to weak."

"I think it was the first time I truly understood Esdeath. Under the woman, under the general, under the warrior, she was a monster. Cold-blooded monster."

"Yo..."

"That's enough. In here I'm the one that is making decisions." her killing intent swelled, and her eyes pierced through me. Cold feeling suffocated me like hangman's rope.

"No..." You're not scared. You're not scared. You're not scared. You're not scared. You're not scared. "I won't let you do it."

"Yo..."

"I won't let you do it." Don't tremble. Don't tremble. Don't tremble. Don't tremble. "I won't let you do it no matter what."

"Do you have the power to force me." His aura exploded. Ice started to spread from her. It felt like a thousand sword pierces me.

"I. Said I. Won't. Let. You. " Don't give up.

"Even it means using force." Don't back down

"Even it means fighting you."

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

Esdeath' POV

She was on the balcony of her room. Watching the moon.

"Who the hell he is thinking he is." If there were somebody who was making decisions she was it. And why would he care for the other people? She just wanted to best plan for their safety. Alvarez could provide the necessary power for it. Not only he disagrees with her, he even threatens to fight against her.

That weakling. "Are you fucking thinking you have a chance, I could crush you like a bug." Even with his phoenix fruit, he needed rest, food and sleep...

No. He disagreed with her. "What I would do not killing you but train you so that you won't ever rebel again."

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Host's POV

In a room somewhere, a woman was sitting in her chair drinking tea. And watching without anything. Then without a sound, another appeared.

"###### # ###"

"Come join me, #####." Now there was a second tea.

Two women sit together. "Last customers?"

"yep." in silence she too started watching. In few breaths

"Soul mate? Really?" The second one asked.

"Yep." she answered with a smirk. A facial expression that is becoming rarer with each day. With age every expression was.

"That should hurt. A fireball explosion in your face"

…

"Oo, you should not comment on a woman's sex appeal."

The second one stood in silence.

"Why did you come here?"

"There is a birthday party." First one raised her eyebrow

"One of the young ones, you know how they are before 100." She got up from her chair and about to leave but her eyes focused again. "You fixed her, didn't."

"Yes, she has it now" there was no point in hiding.

"Even though with damaged as she is, she won't heal easily" the Second woman leave after saying "###### # ###, you should not that liberal with rules"

The first one continued to watch. Until there was not much time for her next costumers.

After making one last comment she stopped. They were on their own now.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Esdeath's POV

Esdeath sneaked to martin's room and stand beside him. She was still angry and thinking methods for breaking him. She didn't want to use normal methods. They tended to left people as a shell of their former selves.

No, she will break him and put him back. Stronger, smarter and sharper. Not only physically but mentally and emotionally as well. Strong and ruthless. But that would be a long process. It would take years but she had them. Slowly but surely she will make him the perfect man. man who can stand with her.

He was sleeping. He was uneasy moving turning in his bed, clearly in a nightmare.

But after seeing him sleep shifted her thoughts. His smile, how the hell he can smile that carefree in life? There was somebody who came into his room while sneaking without even hiding his/her presence and he is still sleeping. Anybody can come and kill him and he wouldn't be able to do anything.

"You would not even last a day without me." Her wispier was too light even a bat to hear.

Her thoughts shifted again. To the moment he stood against her. Faced her murderous intent. Someone with strength and training could do it. He didn't have either.

But he did it anyway. She remembered clearly. His muscles tensed. He was trembling. His irises have gone big as they can, veins bulging from blood pressure. And according to his blue fires, his hands and jaws closed tightly enough to injure him . Until the moment she has backed down.

She has backed down because the effort he spent could kill or madden him… Well, madden him. And it was the right call, probably. After she backed down and left the room he fell down, throwing up. By his disoriented behavior all day and his sleeping right now, he was quite shell-shocked by it. This should teach him, right?

She got in bed and hugs him pulling him in her arms, so gently and slowly that even with his erratic state, he would not wake up. She didn't even know it was possible to be that gentle and slow.

This should teach him.

He trembled.

But again what was this crushing feeling in her heart? is it because she was impressed by courage? Is it because she loved him?

"Not just because you loved him. But you have it now. Ability to empathize."

But it was too far away to hear for a human.


	9. Chapter 9 - Training Montage

**Hello everyone. The ninth chapter is here. Have fun.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Reincarnated with Esdeath in Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 9 – training montage **

Bob's POV

A man with wings was working on the meeting table. He just needs to sign one document before going to his vacation home.

He liked to go to his vacation home after regular meetings. It was close so less time travel.

Then the secretary came in.

"Sir, the magic council informed us that you are expected in Era."

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

George's POV

After our fight, we picked up the pieces first few days we were distant, talked less, laugh less. But I can see in her eyes. She didn't give up. And I didn't too.

So we have continued to train. In the beginning, it was awkward and half-assed.

But things started to normalize.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Bob's POV

He just needs to sign one document before going to his vacation home. Last month was a bust.

He likes to go his vacation, after all, there was a reason he poured all that money into it. It was his pride. There were just a few people that he let use. Makarov, Goldmine, Rob, Yajima, and Porlyusica. And two of them even actually see it. Rob, they had no idea where he is. And Porlyusica, she rarely left her cottage.

And until a certain perfume related accident, there was one more person. Of course, he was his guild's ace...

"Sir, you have a message from your guild." oww... Don't tell me something came again.

"Apparently one of your members attempted to smell Queen and get arrested."

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

George's POV

I said things started to normalize, right?

And that means brutal training.

Tracking, hiding your tracks, building and finding shelters, securing them. Hiding and escaping, chasing, ambush techniques and finding the enemy in the surrounding. Trapping. Creating, locating or disarming them. And doing all of that at night or rain (our environment didn't allow other conditions thank god).

I didn't master them all. Not at all. I was barely noob at them. There was also magic and devil fruit training.

But I was getting better.

Yet it was brutal. Really fucking brutal. So...

Operation: Es-scape

Operational Aim: Escaping From My Crazy and Deadly "Soul Mate" as quickly as possible and as far as possible

Attempt: Number four to ten

Operational Outcome: Failure

P. S.: Don't try to escape from a person who is teaching you tracking.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Bob's POV

One sign. Just one fucking sign. Then he was on his way to...

"Sir, apparently there was a meteor strike..."

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

After a second month, we allowed… Esdeath allowed attack in training. Basically, if I can't hide she ice spike me. If I can't run fast enough she ice meteor me. If I can't find… you get the idea.

And it was brutal. Really fucking bru... Okay, you know the drill. But I got a secret weapon now. I can fly. And I will fly and show that bitch what I'm made of….

Operation: Es-scape

Operational Aim: Escaping From My Crazy and Deadly "Soul Mate" as quickly as possible and as far as possible

Attempt: Number eleven

Operational Outcome: Failure

P. S.: How the fucking hell, she tracked me down?

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Bob's pov

One sign. And he did it. There wasn't a secretary who came in and inform him of some absurd thing.

He was on his way to...

"Hey, Bob..." oh, you fucking s...


End file.
